Unexpected Bonds
by Snowfire1996
Summary: Takes place a few years after HTTYD 2. Toothless is stranded on an unmapped island with Hiccup nowhere in sight. Fortunately for him, he isn't alone. However, a mother night fury might not take kindly to a stranger in her cave... On second thought, maybe he isn't so fortunate. (Cover art is MINE)
1. Chapter 1

**To those of you have have read previous stories of mine… you know I have a procrastination issue… so I don't know when I'll update.**

* * *

Now _this _was a situation I never thought I'd be in; stuck on an island with a female night fury about to lay eggs. The new tail fin Hiccup had given me had snapped after I took too many fast turns. _He is _not _going to be happy about this_. And all because I was still getting used to my new maneuverability skill.

The groans from the cave were becoming louder, and longer as time went by. I didn't know what to do to help. I was useless as I was at flying alone.

"Hiccup… you'd better get here, and fast." I whispered.

I glanced into the cave, and saw the female suddenly lurch to her feet. I was surprised she accomplished the feat without falling over, but I spoke too soon. Her amber eyes couldn't even focus on me before they rolled back into her head. Her body began swaying to and fro, so I dashed over to stop her from falling.

When I touched her, she growled. "Who're you!?"

I set her down carefully. "I'm a friend, not an enemy."

Apparently, my scent had wafted through her nose, because before I knew it, she was in a submissive bow.

"A-Alpha-" She stuttered, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. I-"

"Don't." I stopped her. "I'm just like any other dragon. You don't have to do that."

But this didn't stop her from bowing. I could easily pick up on her fear scent. _Did she think I was going to hurt her?_

"I'm not here to harm you…" I glanced at her extended stomach. "Or your unborn young."

Instinctively, she curled tighter around herself.

"Then why are you here?"

I sat on my hind legs. "Let's just say that I can't go anywhere else."

Before she could say anything else, she hissed and scratched her claws against the hard rock beneath her.

"I have to do this by myse-" She winced.

For some reason or another, I found myself heating up the rock beneath her. Maybe it was because I didn't want her to get cold, or maybe it was because it was some instinct I wasn't even aware about. Either way, she seemed grateful of the action and lied her head down on the heated stone.

"T-thank you, Alpha."

"My name's Toothless" I dipped my head down. "And you're welcome."

She narrowed her eyes at the name. "Toothless? What kind of name is that?"

I licked my paw to clean off my head and responded, "It was given to me by my friend." I smiled at the term. "My _brother_."

"If you can deal with being called _Toothless_, he must be special to you." She grunted as another wave of pain washed over her.

Immediately, I moved to her back, and lied down beside her, wrapping my tail around to her front as I did so. She flinched initially at the contact, but when she realized I wasn't hurting her, she relaxed.

However, she stiffened up again when my tail curled closer to her head showing her the mangled contraption hanging off of it.

She shrunk away from me the best she could. "H-human!"

"They're not all that bad." I murmured.

"I've never seen them… only stories of them from my father when I was a hatchling." She shut her eyes tight. "My m-mother left because of them."

My eyes widened. I may have not seen any other night furies in a while, but I knew it was against our way of life to raise our young with only one parent.

"Left?"

She pulled her ears back. "She was _taken_ by the animals!" I didn't know how to respond to that. Already, her view on humans wasn't good.

"Not all of them are like that." I lied my head on the ground beside hers. "They're not all cruel and heartless."

"I'm sorry Al-" She stopped herself. "Toothless, but I-I…" She let out a small whine. "I can't believe you. They're _monsters_! Every single one of them. There's no exceptions. All of them-"

"Don't insult them like that!" I growled. She stared at me as if I was about to kill her, and cowered into a ball. I hadn't realized how much I was scaring her until she began shivering.

"Y-you're… not afraid of them?" She asked quietly.

I took a deep breath before muttering. "My best friend is one of them."

She could barely even gasp before she winced and groaned again. It wasn't any more than a few minutes later that she asked, "C-could you tell me about him?"

I looked at her from the corner of my eye, trying to tell if she was genuinely curious, or she was just trying to humor me.

"Where to start?" I chuckled. "He's… well, much different than his fellow humans in so many ways. He isn't strong. Not in muscle anyways. He looks like a fishbone compared to others."

"Sounds like he wouldn't last a day on his own." She sounded out of breath and seemed to be shifting constantly. I took a glance at her abdomen.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" She tried to snap, but only ended up whispering. I lifted my head off the ground and rested it on her neck. Before she could stop me, I began purring, sending a calming vibration through her. "I may not be your mate, but I cannot leave a female to suffer like this alone."

Her body shivered again as she fervently asked, "How long have you known your h-human?"

I lowered my wings so that she was cocooned by them and thought back to how many years ago that fateful night was. "At least… 24 seasons I suppose."

"That long, huh?" I felt her body tense and arch back into mine. At first, I froze, unsure of what to do, but eventually, I found myself comforting her by purring even louder. I even felt my body heat up to provide her further warmth. No doubt my back had begun glowing blue. "If it'll help, you can bite down on my arm."

"Trust me," She strained, "you'll lose your arm."

"You can take my wings for all I care. As long as I live to see Hiccup again."

She gave me the softest look I'd seen come from her. "You care a lot about this, human, don't you?"

"He and I understand each other in ways no one else will ever understand."

She gasped and shut her eyes tight. "G-give me your arm." She whimpered.

I knew very well what I'd gotten myself into, so I hesitantly put my front leg in front of her face. I almost regretted doing so when pain shot up my arm. She had latched on and clamped down as hard as she could.

"You know," I choked out. "You could retract your teeth."

After her contraction passed, she looked up at me. "I'm s-so sorry Toothless! They're getting worse."

"Don't apologize."

Her breathing began to get erratic. "T-tell me more about your human." She asked desperately.

I cradled her body closer when another tremor passed through it. Ignoring her teeth in my arm, I started, "He's the leader of a small island's worth of vikings, and he may not be that big, but he's probably the smartest human I've met. He could think of things that I'd never even dream of."

She grunted. "Like your tail?"

"Yes. But he's also the dumbest one I've met too. He'll put himself in danger without knowing it, he's jumped off cliffs, he's gotten himself trapped in a cage with an angry nightmare, and he's even put himself between a protective mother and her young." I sighed at the memory of the Typhoomerang nearly killing him.

She let out a dry chuckle that quickly changed into a whine.

"Through the years, we've learnt to put our complete trust into the other. I can't fly without him, and he can't fly without me."

And then a new thought occurred,and I let out a small chuckle. Her ears perked up. "What is it?"

"I just realized… I don't even know your name."

She purred softly at the question."D-Dawn. T-thank you, Toothless, for staying with me." I bowed my head. "It's my pleasure to help a queen in need."

She hissed through her teeth, and she arched back.

"I-I know I told you to keep talking, but-"

"I'll stop then. Just keep breathing."

If I had known I'd be sitting there for the next few hours, I would've gone fishing beforehand. I guess another hour or two wouldn't kill me.

It wasn't too long after that, that something changed. "I-I think they're coming…"

I wrapped my neck around hers. "Then push when you feel it's time."

She whimpered against me. "Hey hey hey." I licked her cheek. "It'll be alright."

Gaining a new determination in her eyes, she hissed through her teeth, "This is going to be a long night."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad to say that we both survived the night. In the end, she'd fainted from exhaustion, leaving her two black eggs in my care. Immediately, I placed them on a heated stone, and then wrapped myself around them, giving them the most heat and protection I could.

No matter how tired I was, sleep was last on my list of things to do. Every so often, I heated the rock, and then let my body's inner glow warm them. I don't know how many times I did this before the sun started rising outside. All I knew was that night fury eggs needed constant attention. It was actually the main reason _two _parents are supposed to raise the young. If they were unattended for even an hour, they'd probably die of the cold. Unfortunately, the eggs' shells aren't as strong as the other dragons' I've come to know.

But I guess one good thing come from this… if you held them in front of the light of the sun, you could actually _see _through them. I know they weren't my young to begin with, but anyone who sees an unborn dragon move within their egg, can't help but awe at the sight.

"Tooth… less?" I heard a quiet whisper. I turned and saw that Dawn had opened her eyes drowsily. After a few seconds of gaining her bearings, her pupils dilated into slits. "My eggs! Wh-"

"They're here." I raised my wing to reveal the two small black forms sitting side by side against my chest. "Both of them are fine. In fact, I think it's time for _you _to take care of them." I grunted and pushed myself off the ground. "They _are _your young, after all."

Dawn barely managed to get up. And when she did, her swaying body was setting me on edge. I didn't know if she'd go left or right, so I let her use me as a support until she flopped down beside her eggs. I watched as her maternal instincts kicked in. Her tail slowly wrapped itself around the eggs, and she hummed in content at the temperature of her young.

"Have you had young of your own before?"

My ears drooped slightly. "No.. no I haven't." I tried to sound nonchalant, hoping she wouldn't notice, but luck wasn't on my side. She turned her eyes away. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask something so personal."

"Stop saying you're sorry." For a moment, it was one of the rare times I ever actually used my alpha status to get someone to obey. Her pupils dilated very little at my command. "Y-yes, Alpha."

I rolled my eyes. "And please… _don't _call me Alpha. I'd rather be known for my leadership, not my rank."

"I don't know any others who would say the same."

I chuckled, "That's because I'm one of a kind." I gave her a gummy smile.

She tilted her head at the action. "What are you doing?"

My smile turned down for a second, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "Oh! This?" I pulled my lips back, revealing my gums.

She nodded.

"It's what humans do when they're happy. Almost like purring, I think. I've been around Hiccup for so long, it's basically second-nature to me now."

I saw her try to copy it, but failed when it turn more into a snarl than a smile. "Try to keep your nose from scrunching up, and I think you've got it."

Again, she tried to do it, only this time, she succeeded. "There you go!"

The two of us laughed together at our facial expressions. It's not common to find two night furies smiling at each other, right?

But our laughing was cut short, because my stomach growled in hunger. Dawn let out a short chuckle at the noise. "Maybe you should go and get some fish. These two will need some when they hatch."

Without saying anything more, I ran to the beach. There wasn't much foliage save for a sparse forest that could easily be seen through, so it was no problem finding the water's edge. When I reached the hot sand, I looked for a good spot to fish. After finding a small cove, I waddled my way to the center, and dove down. Immediately, I picked out a few good sized fish, but there were much easier targets closer to me. I quickly snapped my jaws around the nearest fish, and swam back to the surface to get more air. I repeated this until I had my fill and then continued to search for more to give to Dawn.

By the time I left the water, the sun was high above me. It'd been a good few hours at _least_. Hopefully Dawn hadn't fallen asleep.

Even though I wanted to run, I don't think my stomach would've been able to take it, so instead, I walked through the sand and small forest before reaching the cave I'd left earlier.

After shaking myself off of any excess water, I huffed loudly so it echoed off the walls.

After a few moments, I heard, "Toothless?"

I grinned at padded over to her happily. "How did the fishing go?"

"Good. _Great_, actually." To prove my point, I carefully regurgitated some of the extra fish I'd caught next to her head. "These are for you."

She purred, "Thank you." And she proceeded to eat the meal I'd given her.

I lied down on the ground opposite of her so that the eggs were cocooned by us.

"You know… Hiccup'll probably find me by tomorrow." Her ears perked up at the information, so I continued. "I'm sure he'd be happy to meet you."

I thought she'd shy away from the idea, but to my surprise, she purred in response, "It'd be my pleasure to meet an alpha's second-in-command."

Hesitantly, I licked her check, fearing she may not like the touch, but thankfully, she seemed to _relish _it.

"I think I'm going to fall asleep…" I yawned just thinking about closing my eyes.

She purred and heated up the eggs as I started drifting off. "I'll take care of them."

And then I fell into the greatest night's sleep I've ever had.

* * *

**Daww! Toothless is growing soft!**

**Alright guys! Now, technically I've already decided the gender for the little cuties, but I'm willing to change them. So… anyone's opinions on what they should be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Though I've only got two people reviewing on what they wanted the genders to be, I combined their two opinions. (You'll see what I mean if you're one of them)**

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I haven't really changed it since I wrote it… save for a few grammatical errors.**

* * *

"Toothless!" I felt something jab my stomach. "Ooof!" I grunted. Dawn licked my face to get me awake.

"What?" I slurred. "What happened?"

"They're starting to hatch!" At the words, I bolted upright. "WHAT?!"

She tilted her head in confusion. "Didn't you know they hatch this early?" I shook my head as fast as a could. "No! I haven't been around another fury since…" I trailed off, not wanting to remember my father. "Let alone a pregnant one!"

"Quickly, we have to bring them to the water." She grabbed one carefully in her mouth, as I did with the other.

I watched as she flew into the air, and whined as I couldn't follow her, so instead, I waddled my way through the trees. When I arrived at the beach, I saw that she'd been waiting for me.

The egg in my mouth began jerking back and forth. It was clear the dragons inside were getting ready to hatch. Dawn motioned her head to the water. I wasn't an idiot. I at least knew that dragons hatched violently into the world, and there was no doubt a baby night fury would make a big _bang_.

She took to the skies again, except this time, she didn't gain much altitude. She hovered over the ocean's surface before she dropped the egg into its depths. She returned back to me to retrieve the egg, and repeated the action from before.

And then we sat on the soft, sandy beach side by side, waiting for any sign of an explosion.

And out of the blue, there was a sound carried by the wind. At first, I thought it'd been a bird of some sorts, but then it came back, louder this time.

"What is that?" Dawn asked.

Once again, the sound grew louder; closer.

My ears perked up at the noise. "It's Hiccup! He's found me!"

I heard what I'd identified as Hiccups's distinctive night fury call in the distance. I let out my own roar to respond to his call.

It wasn't long after that I spotted a small shadow in the horizon.

"There he is. That idiot."

Dawn laughed. "Show some appreciation. He's probably been searching for you since you've been separated."

I smiled at her. "No doubt he hasn't slept. I _barely _have."

She rubbed her head against my chin. I purred at the contact.

"You should go to him. I'll be right behind you."

"The eggs-"

"They'll be fine. Now go."

I snorted and ran to the area Skullcrusher had landed. I called out to him again.

"TOOTHLESS!" He came bursting through the bushes. I sprinted and tackled him. "Hey bud!" I showered his face with licks. "I missed you too, Toothless! Now could you please get off?"

Reluctantly, I pulled away from him, and waited for him to get to his feet. "Come on, bud. Let's get you home." I drew my head away from Hiccup's hand, and showed him my tail fin. "Toothless! That was a brand new model!"

I whimpered and pushed the top of my head into his chest. "Don't worry, bud. We'll get you home. I've got another tail for you in Skullcrusher's saddle."

I allowed him to attach the new tail, but when he started to climb on my back, I shook my head and took a few steps away. Hiccup's grin faltered.

"Toothless? Come on. We can go home now."

I glanced behind me where I knew Dawn was waiting by the water. Before I even called her over, she had already appeared through the trees behind me.

I turned back to Hiccup and started bouncing in excitement. "Hold on, bud! Calm down! What's got you so excited?"

Dawn wasn't too far away now. If I hadn't been in the way, Hiccup would've already spotted her.

When she finally got within his line of sight, her amber eyes narrowed to slits, and seemed to be calculating Hiccup carefully; sizing him up.

"Woah!" He breathed in utter amazement, staring at the female fury. "How did… it's a… you found another…" He couldn't manage to finish any sentences.

Dawn cautiously slunk across the ground towards him. She tried sticking her head out as far as possible without getting too close.

Hiccup immediately threw his knife aside, and knelt down to her height. She jumped away at the movement, but I managed to calm her before she could run.

"Hey, hey… It's okay…I won't hurt you." He soothed as he held his hand out.

The moment was ruined when a bright flash of light came from behind us. I barely had time to register the flash when the loudest bang I've ever heard quickly followed.

All three of us practically jumped out of our skins.

"What was _that_!?" Hiccup exclaimed.

Dawn and I exchanged a glance at each other. "The eggs!" The two of us took off, leaving Hiccup behind.

"Toothless! Come back bud!"

I skidded to a stop when I saw a small black creature bob to the surface of the water. Dawn had seen it too, because she pushed herself off the ground and into the air to retrieve them. I found myself constantly shifting my weight from foot to foot, just _itching _to get a good look at the hatchling.

It was then that I felt Hiccup's hand against my shoulder. I turned to see him out of breath and holding his knees. "What's the rush, bud?" He breathlessly laughed. "Can't leave your new girlfriend alone?" I growled at the term.

He let go of my shoulder and rubbed my chin instead. "Oh, shush you big baby. I was just joking."

"Toothless…" I heard Dawn whisper. But it wasn't the whisper that had sent my head whipping around to face her. It was the small whimper that had come before it.

Dangling from it's mother's jaws, was a tiny, squirming, black night fury.

The infant was barely a terror's size. It's eyes weren't even open yet, probably due to the fact of the harsh sunlight was beating down on it. It cried out in distress showing it's pink gums.

As she set it down in the sand, I anxiously bounded forward to sniff the hatchling. My nostrils flared, inhaling the scent. For some reason, I never wanted to forget it. From the smell, I learnt the hatchling was a female.

She tried to stand up, but the sand was so soft, her small claws couldn't find a grip. Her head hit the sand when her front legs slid out from under her. When she cried out at the pain, I immediately comforted her by licking her head. The hatchling's whining turned into a happy cooing.

Another flash of light and the following bang signaled the other egg had hatched.

The sound of her sibling's egg shattering had startled the baby into opening her eyes. Though they were dilated to tiny slits at the light, I chuckled at the amber color. She looked exactly like a copy of Dawn. The new mother purred and left to retrieve her other hatchling.

The infant warbled and began crawling through the sand, and towards me. She was mumbling something, but I couldn't quite make it out. "Well, hello there." I crooned.

She stopped when she heard me, and brought her big amber eyes up to my own. It mesmerized me at how wide and curious they were. _Was this what Hiccup had seen all those years ago?_ My thought had been cut short when I heard a quiet, "Da."

I jerked back just in time to stop Hiccup from getting closer. Apparently, he'd been awestruck at the whole scene, unable to say anything until now. "You _sure _she isn't your girlfriend?" He breathed out as he focused on the hatchling in front of me.

* * *

**Yup, we've got ourselves a little girl. And she's so ADORABLE! **

**You'll have to wait for the next chappie to come out to see what the other is (But don't worry, that'll be uploaded soon)**


	4. Chapter 4

**There are a few of you out there that think the plots moving too quickly... and honestly, I'm not good at making things go slower... sorry. I guess you'll have to live with the fluff :D**

* * *

I managed to ignore Hiccup's question easily, because not a few moments after he spoke, the infant whimpered in fear. Even though I was shaken up a bit at the name she referred me as, I still brought my head down to her height and snorted a small rush of warm air across her body. She sucked in a short breath, and suddenly sneezed in Hiccup's direction. Out of her mouth, came a miniature plasma blast.

Hiccup barely managed to dodge it, landing on his face in the process.

By now, Dawn had returned with the other hatchling. Unlike their sibling, the one Dawn carried in her mouth had already opened their eyes. I gazed at the deep blue orbs in wonder, just as they watched the world in the same way. That is, until they found _me_.

The hatchling was quiet and still in their mother's mouth before they saw me, but when they did, the baby started wriggling around yipping, demanding to be let down.

Dawn obeyed her young, and set them down in front of her paws. While they were struggling to get to their feet, the older of the two rubbed herself against my legs. "Da…da." She squeaked out gleefully as she curled around my paw. My eyes widened at the name once again.

Apparently, Dawn had seen me tense, because before I knew it, she was soothing my nerves. "Toothless, they won't have another adult male figure in their life. It's just natural for them to assume you're their father."

I numbly nodded at the information. Of _course_… Though… that doesn't explain why I had the slightest bit of pride when I was identified as _Dada_.

I shook my head free of these thoughts. There's no way I'd be able to stay long enough to even referred as a father. I had to leave them to look after Berk. I _was _Alpha, after all.

The younger hatchling finally got close enough for me to reach with my snout. They cooed when they realized I was leaning down. The younger hatchling was another female.

I purred and rubbed my forehead against the newborn. "I''m a mother now…" Dawn sighed wistfully. She smiled down at her young, whom were both nuzzling me with the most affection they could give.

"But why _me_?" I lifted my arm, only to have the older hatchling latch on. Dawn shrugged. "Maybe it's because you're an alpha. Or maybe… it's because they actually like you."

I felt the hatchling bite down with their gums, sending drool down my forearm. "Eww…" I pulled my ears back in disgust.

Dawn only laughed at the scene. Hiccup did the same from behind me. _Traitor_.

"Now you know how _I _feel Toothless!" He hugged his middle as he bent over in laughter.

This only seemed to bring Dawn's attention back to him. Immediately, I was alert and watching her movements carefully. I don't care if she's a new mother, I wouldn't let _anyone_ hurt Hiccup.

Dawn's eyes narrowed at just _how _close he was to the babies at my feet and caused her to start growling. "Dawn." I warned, barely letting my alpha command slip through. "Don't you _dare_."

She bowed slightly at the order, but kept her upper lip lifted.

Hiccup saw this as an opportunity to turn his head away, and tentatively lift his hand out behind him. Dawn eyed his palm with bewilderment. I knew exactly what she was thinking too. I knew first hand the surprise of a puny human showing _trust _to one of us.

With baited breath, I sat frozen.

But this breath wasn't long, because it wasn't a moment later that she pressed her head against Hiccup's hand. His shoulders relaxed at her touch. "This brings back memories… huh, Toothless?"

I replied with a gummy smile.

Hiccup's smile faltered as he looked over at me. "You… you don't want to _leave_, do you, bud." It wasn't even a question. My eyes turned to slits at his accusation, but then I _thought_ about it. If I left with him to go back to Berk, Dawn and her young would be alone, but if I stayed here… they'd be protected.

The more I mulled it over, the more I found myself at an indecision. I was _alpha_ for Thor's sake! I should be choosing my _family_, not some female and her newborns I met just yesterday.

I hung my head in shame, not wanting to make eye contact with my best friend. I didn't want to leave him. _I couldn't_.

"It's okay, Toothless." I could hear his tears coming. His throat had already started constricting as he softly started scratching Dawn's chin. "They _need_ you…" He took in a shaky breath. "Besides… a chief protects his own, right?" It was at his father's own motto that I looked up at him. I knew by his voice that tears were going to start spilling down his cheeks any moment from now, but I couldn't help whining at the look on his face. _Betrayal_, was probably the best description. Or maybe it was only empathy. It was hard to read his emotions at a time like this.

Dawn sensed the tension between us and pressed her head into the crook of my chin. I nearly felt my eyes roll into the back of my head in pleasure, but kept it together for embarrassment's sake. I felt the hatchlings release my legs, but at the moment, I couldn't help myself to actually realize where they'd gone.

"You should go back home with him."

I was about to interrupt her, but she only purred louder when I tensed up. "We can take care of ourselves." I whined in protest, but she had none of it. "You're _alpha_. You have to take care of _them_. Not _me_."

"But-"

"Don't argue, Alpha. Go home."

"B-but-"

She growled and pulled her head away, leaving a cold, empty space under my chin. "We're not as important to you as a whole nest, so stop pretending already! _Go_ _back home_!"

I winced at her words. "Not… _important_?" I started. "You think I don't _care _about you? You're _everything_ to me. You're the first _family _I've been part of since I met Hiccup. The first _night fury_ I've met since I left my parents." I bent down submissively and extended my wings across the ground. I felt my ears twitch in anticipation as I bowed further. The action _alone_ was one a male did to woo a female into being their mate. After seeing that they've surrendered openly and willingly given in, the female has the choice of rendering the male flightless… death by all means. However…having an _alpha_ status changes things a bit, making this much more significant.

She skittered back a step in surprise. "T-Toothless!?" She squeaked.

I stayed low to the ground as I responded, "I know I've only known you a day, but I _won't _leave you alone. I _can't_. Not when you have two hatchlings to look after now…" I braced myself for any verbal attack that may come from my next statement. "_Please_, Dawn… I-I want you to be my beta."

Now, for those who don't know how a dragon community works, beta is basically the next in charge. And if you thought Hiccup was my beta, you're wrong. A beta position is exclusively reserved for the alpha's mate. Hiccup was more of a consultant than anything.

"I-I-I…" She shut her eyes and tried to shake her head clear of thoughts. "I d-don't _know_. My last mate l-left m-"

"I will _not _leave you." I growled at her feet. Just thinking about this unknown male abandoning her got me angry beyond belief. "_Never_."

She whimpered at the forcefulness of my personal command. Immediately, upon hearing her fear, I bowed my head and gave a throaty purr. I waited for her to at least _say _something… but instead, I felt her nose touch my own. I snapped my eyes open and darted my eyes up to her face.

By touching noses, she's sealed the bond.

Before I had the chance to finish the ritual, a loud squeak was heard off to the side. I turned my head to find Hiccup kneeling on the ground, with the two hatchlings circling him. The blue-eyed one took a more cautious approach, while the other just started climbing his legs.

"You guys sure are cute, aren't you." He cooed as he scratched their chins, sending them to the ground in pleasure. I returned my attention to Dawn when I saw the hatchlings were in good care. To finish the ritual, I roughly pushed my forehead into her chin. Half of it because I _wanted _to, the other half being to rub my scent onto her, claiming her as my own.

A indignant squawk came from not too far away.

Dawn pulled away in fear, and searched for the source of the noise. "And that'll be Astrid…" Hiccup sighed and got to his feet… well, _foot_. He hesitantly reached his hands out to me, and I gladly pushed my head into them. "Who would've thought it'd end like this, huh bud?" I could feel the trembling in his fingers as he caressed my forehead. "Kind of reminds me of what happened to Thornado…" He trailed off when he remembered the old thunderdrum. "You take care of them, alright? I don't want you-" He sobbed lightly as he exhaled. "I don't want to come saving you again, you hear me, Toothless?"

I curled my body around him and pressed my head to his chest. From here, I could both hear and feel the sobs racking through his body. "You'll come back… I know you will." I assured him, even though I knew he couldn't understand.

* * *

**Yay! Another little girl! They're both so adorable! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like I haven't edited this enough... but I can't wait to post it. So I hope you can forgive me skimming some details...**

* * *

The two hatchlings cowered between my legs when a blue nadder came within view overhead. Dawn flattened herself to the ground and pulled her ears back in a defensive posture. "Astrid! What are you _doing_!?" Hiccup exclaimed. "You aren't supposed to be flying!"

Thankfully, Stormfly had spotted the babies at our feet, and landed father away than Astrid had wanted. After realizing her dragon wouldn't move closer, she dismounted. "What am _I_ doing? What are _you _doing?!" She crossed her arms over her extended stomach.

Yes, I know what you're thinking. She's pregnant and she's flying with Stormfly? Hiccup tries to keep her grounded, but it usually ends up with a new bruise or head injury.

"You think I was going to let you go off on your own _again_?" She started stomped her way over to Hiccup. I uncurled myself from around him, and pushed him a few feet away from Dawn. He glared at me, as if saying, _Thanks Toothless_. What he didn't know, was that I was protecting him, just as I always do. Who knows what Dawn'll do if she deemed Astrid a threat.

"B-but-!"

"Don't you _but_ me! You know very well the baby'll be _fine_."

"Please let me-"

"No! Next time you leave, I'm coming with you."

Astrid hadn't seemed to notice Dawn yet. Her attention was 100 percent focused on Hiccup.

Dawn reared back when Astrid got too close for comfort. It was then that I used my full alpha command, "Don't. Touch. Her!" I snarled. Dawn whimpered at the strength of the order and shook her head, trying to get me out of her head, but I continued to push the thought in. "Take in her sent. She's expecting. She's going to be a mother, just like you."

I released her from my control, and saw her body nearly fall to the ground in exhaustion. The amber-eyed hatchling that had been taking refuge underneath her, crawled frantically over to her sister whom was under my chest.

Astrid backed away a few steps, fully grasping onto the danger she was in. Dawn shook her head one final time before glancing over at me. "_Don't_ do that again."

"Then don't give me a reason to. Astrid is Hiccup's mate. She's close to giving birth to her young, and I won't allow her to be harmed… even if I'm protecting her from my own mate." I gushed at the fact I'd referred to her as _mine_.

Dawn cautiously sniffed the air around the chieftess of Berk. From the look on her face, Dawn smelt the milk coming from the human. "She's _very _close… How long do humans carry their young?"

"About three seasons I think. They don't lay eggs like us, but it's roughly the same amount of time."

Dawn snorted and circled Astrid. The viking couldn't move. I didn't blame her. Having an unknown night fury be _this _close would cause anyone to be afraid for their life.

My mate came to a stop when she brushed against Astrid's stomach. Hiccup made a move to distract the female night fury, but I wrapped my tail around him to keep him in place. Dawn gave another few sniffs around Astrid's middle before nuzzling it softly.

"Aww… Look at that, you've made a friend." Hiccup cooed happily. However, I still heard the sadness hidden underneath his façade. Astrid, still frozen, didn't respond.

I heard another squawk from Stormfly, but I barked back at her to keep her distance.

When Dawn finished inspecting the new human, she returned back to my side, still keeping a careful eye on Astrid. The amber-eyed hatchling began crawling out from under me, but I stopped them with a simple yip. Astrid's eyes widened when she spotted the babies between my legs.

Hiccup wiped away what was left of his tears, trying to look as though nothing had happened, and began walking away, not wanting to turn back... I would've done the same thing.

"Come on, Astrid. Let's get back to Berk." I'm pretty sure Astrid wasn't an idiot. She _knew_ when he wasn't telling the truth, and she _knew_ when he was crying.

"Hiccup! What about-"

Instead of waiting for Hiccup's response, I crooned and licked her hand, making her whip around. "Toothless, what-" I turned my gaze down to the two hatchlings. Astrid followed my eyes and gasped, suddenly understanding.

"Oh, Toothless…" She hugged my head to the best of her abilities with her bloated belly.

The amber-eyed hatchling crept up to Astrid quietly enough that I didn't hear her coming. I saw the small infant rub against her leg. "Y-you take care… okay, Toothless?" I carefully picked the hatchling up by her scruff in my mouth. "I'll make sure he stays safe. Okay?"

I nodded my head slowly.

And with that, the two humans took off into the sky. I couldn't help but watch as the Rumblehorn started disappearing into the distance. Even though Hiccup had his flight suit on, I could still see how he was shaking in the saddle. I almost took off right then and there, but a soft nudge from Dawn brought me back to the present.

"Toothless?"

I lowered Dawn's… no, wait… _our _daughter back on the sand. She squealed and thrashed about as her sibling bit her tail. I sighed as Skullcrusher, Stormfly, Astrid, and my _brother_, left my line of sight. "Toothless…" She pushed her head underneath mine. I gave no response except for a small purr.

"Let's…" I swallowed heavily, "Let's get back to the cave." I sighed and started nudging the two hatchlings across the sand. Each of them squeaked and rolled instead of trying to walk. Again, I sighed. "Come on, little ones. We've got to get home." My voice cracked at the last word. I didn't even know what home_ was_ anymore.

The blue-eyed baby tried climbing up my arm, only to fall back down into the sand. I hummed quietly at her attempt.

"Dawn, can you grab the other-" When I turned to address her, she seemed to be contemplating something. "Dawn?" She only rubbed my chest with her head. I looked at her incredulously, and heard her utter something that I couldn't believe. "Well, come on. They couldn't have gotten far."

I lifted my ears up. "W-what?!"

"You heard me. Now let's go before it gets dark."

I smiled and purred as loudly as I could. "Are you… are you _sure_? I mean, there are other humans there… dragons as well."

She resonated with my purr, and picked up the amber-eyed hatchling in her mouth. I copied her action with the other hatchling, and began beating my wings against the ground, easily getting me into the air. After we were at a safe altitude, I looked over my shoulder to see how far behind Dawn was. Surprisingly, she was almost next to me.

Thanks to our speed, we easily caught up with the Rumblehorn and Nadder. However, they didn't see us due to the cloud cover. Here, I overheard some of the conversation they were having.

"It's going to be okay, Hiccup. He knows how to take care of himself."

The man remained quiet.

"Hiccup, please, say something." Astrid pleaded.

"What do you _want _me to say? My best friend's given me up for some… some _girl_." My wingbeat faltered at his words. Surely, he didn't hate me now?

"Hiccup! I know you're all emotional right now, but look at the bright side, Toothless has a _family _now."

"He had one with _us_. With the other dragons… with _Berk_."

I knew he'd been right. He was _always _right.

I glanced over at Dawn and saw her listening to Hiccup as well.

By now, the Rumblehorn had picked up on my scent. "Change your mind, Alpha?" The blue-eyed baby in my mouth squeaked softly. "And brought the kids?" He chuckled, "Then I should assume you've got your new beta with you as well."

Dawn hummed in response.

"Skullcrusher? What's wrong?" Of course Hiccup would've noticed the dragon's hearty laugh. I dove down behind the two without them noticing.

Stormfly started squawking at my sudden appearance. "Stormfly?" Astrid grew silent when she spotted me. I gave a small gummy smile, careful to not drop the infant.

"What's going on with you guys?" Hiccup muttered, mostly to himself. I hovered over Astrid, dangling the hatchling at her eye level, hoping she got the message. Thankfully, she held her hands out to grab them. After the hatchling left my grip, I told Dawn, "Astrid has the hatchling. She's safe." My mate came down from the clouds and nodded.

It was then that I thrust myself forward and barreled myself into Hiccup, throwing him off of Skullcrusher. He yelped in surprise at the force. "Wha-!" He cut himself off when he saw me falling beside him. "Toothless!" he wrapped himself around my neck, and then easily flipped himself to my back. When I was sure he had a good grip, I opened my wings to gain the height we'd lost from falling.

"You have… _no_ idea how happy I am to see you, bud!" He leaned down as far as he could to hug my forehead. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

**Yes, I NEEDED Astrid to come into the picture. And honestly, I hadn't originally planned on her being preggers, but I thought I'd help Dawn bond a little bit with her.**

* * *

**Oh, and something else I have to say a bit off-topic, if you happen to have a story that needs a good cover photo, I'm willing to draw one for you. A warning though, I'm horrible at people (At least when you compare with what I can do with dragons, that is). So yeah... just PM me if you're interested. **


	6. Chapter 6

When we reached the island of Berk, the sun was already setting, casting an eerie orange glow on the village.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Hiccup and I landed in the center of the village as some of the villagers began rushing towards their chief.

"Hiccup!"

"Thank Thor you're alright!"

Skullcrusher flew past us, probably scanning the crowd for Eret.

My ears twitched. I could hear Stormfly trying to get Dawn closer, but to no avail. I _knew _she wouldn't be that open to landing here. I should've thought ahead. _Idiot!_ I hissed and unsheathed my teeth and claws, and almost instantly, the crowd of vikings backed away. I had to give them credit. For being brainless vikings, they knew never to cross an angry fury.

I glanced at Hiccup and snorted, trying to get my message across. "What's wrong? Too many people?" I crooned and bobbed my head.

"Can everyone just… give us some space, please?" He motioned his hands to them as if he were pushing an invisible object.

I let my body relax a bit when they were far enough away.

"It's safe, Dawn. No one here will hurt you or the hatchlings."

I heard her land beside me earning a few gasps from the villagers.

"Another night fury! Here!?"

"Is it a female!?"

Dawn cowered behind me, trying to hide from everyone's stares. Stormfly, thank the gods for her, flew down between Dawn and the villagers and roared threateningly, making them create even more room for the new dragon. The hatchling Astrid had been holding started crying out from all the commotion.

"Look!"

"It's so cute!"

The hatchling that Dawn had been holding onto fell the the ground and began sprinting as she could to my face before Dawn could stop her.

She rammed into my leg, unable to stop her momentum. The impact threw her off-balance, making her fall onto her back. Thankfully, she didn't seem to be hurt.

After regaining her bearings, she looked up at me with droopy ears. Unable to resist, I lent down and licked her. The humans began chattering, but I didn't pay them any attention. The hatchling seemed to relish the feeling of my tongue, and purred in delight.

"Daa… Daa!" She giggled. I hummed softly, and licked her side again, knocking her over. "Awwwww!" Echoed through the vikings.

The hatchling jumped at the noise, and hid behind my leg.

"Hey… Shh… It's alright little one." I pressed my head on her side. She whimpered and wrapped her small form around my nose.

"That's right… I'm here."

The moment was interrupted when the other hatchling began whining. Dawn cautiously stretched her neck up to Astrid, and tried to soothe her, but her licks weren't helping.

Hiccup stepped off of my back, and addressed everyone, "Everybody! Please! Quiet down!" It took a few seconds, but eventually the crowd's whispers halted.

"Thanks. I know you all have questions-"

"Why did ya bring back another one? Doesn't _one _cause enough trouble 'round here?" Gobber chuckled.

The hatchling beneath me began backing away from the man with fake appendages. She turned to run, but I held her in place by pinning her tail to the ground with my paw. She squeaked and squirmed to get out of my hold, but became still when I protectively lay beside her, nesting her between my arm and chest.

"Because from what I've witnessed, she's Toothless' new… uh, _mate_?"

I purred in confirmation to his question, and intertwined my tail with Dawn's.

Most of the vikings let out small coos at the sight of affection.

"The female is, in fact, a _wild _night fury. So if you'd rather not get mauled into dragon bits, I suggest you don't get too close to her or her young."

The villagers took another step back.

"Oh, Hiccup. What have you done this time?" An older female voice broke through the crowd's murmuring. They parted to reveal Valka and Cloudjumper. The larger dragon stayed back and watched carefully as his master made her way to us.

Dawn growled at her approach, but stopped short when Valka's scent washed over her. "H-how?…."

I chuckled, "She's spent half her whole life amongst dragons. More than 80 seasons from what I've heard. Of all the vikings here, she's the only one to sleep with her dragon. It's why she smells so similar to us."

I was about to tell her more, but it was then that the dragons seemed to notice my return. "The alpha's back!"

"Alpha! Hookfang is being a meanie again!" A terror squealed. "I am _not_!"

"Barf and Belch have been arguing again!"

"There's a raincutter breaking things!"

I pulled my ears back and gave them an annoyed expression. "So _this _is how you greet your alpha… how nice."

Cloudjumper, spotting my problem, took command. "Dragons!" He bellowed. "Unless there's something _life-threatening_, I suggest you leave our alpha alone!" Dawn picked up the hatchling from Astrid's arms, and hesitantly stood beside me, bringing her head to rest below my own. The movement seemed to have wafted some of her scent over to the stormcutter, because he added, "As well as his new beta and their hatchlings!" He screeched, ordering them to steer clear of us.

The blue-eyed hatchling shivered against my arm when Cloudjumper roared. Her eyes were shut tight as if it would make the four-winged dragon disappear. I purred and licked the top of her head. She warbled in surprise, and tucked her paws closer to her body.

Her sister managed to climb up my forehead, and to give her some entertainment, I lifted my ears. I felt her skitter back a step at the sudden movement, but then without warning, a flaring pain went through my ear. I flinched, and realized that she'd actually _bitten_ one of my ears, and though she didn't have teeth yet, it still stung after she let go.

I growled just a little and gently moved my head back and forth until she fell off.

She landed harmlessly on her back, and immediately flipped back over to sniff my nose. "You, little one, are a trouble-maker." The hatchling, as if she understood me, bit my nose.

"I think she's hungry." Dawn rubbed my chin. She began regurgitating their food, but I stopped her with a short growl. "Don't. You _need_ what little you've eaten. I'll feed them."

I drew my head back and started coughing up the fish I'd eaten earlier. The moment I bent my head down, I saw all the terrible terrors in the vicinity fly towards us in a hurry to get some free food. When my mouth was free of the fish, I growled at all of them, "Stay back! All of you!" Without me telling them twice, they turned tail and scurried back to their owners. Most to the old woman, no doubt.

The two hatchlings hungrily started digging their faces into the pile of half-digested bile. I heard the vikings around us make gagging sounds, but I paid them no heed. I was too busy watching my new young devour the fish I'd caught for them. Dawn, through all her nervousness and fear, managed to purr warmly next to me.

"A-Alpha?" I turned to find the blind hobblegrunt, Gruff, skittishly scratching at the dirt. "C-could I s-see them? I…" She bowed her head. "I-I won't hurt them."

I sent a calming rubble through the back of my throat, making sure Dawn could hear it. She looked over at the hobblegrunt with slitted eyes, but that all changed when she saw how blank their stare was. "Are you… _blind_?" Dawn asked carefully.

Gruff nodded. "Yes… B-Beta."

Dawn's eyes seemed to soften a bit. "Have you been a mother yourself?" Gruff's frills drew back to their limit as she sadly stated, "No. I haven't…" She took a single step forward and bowed further. "I have no intentions of harming your young… I was just… curious."

I gave my mate a gentle shove as I got to my feet. The two hatchlings squeaked when their shelter disappeared. "Calm down." I laughed. "We're still here." The blue-eyed female's body was shivering to no end. I caressed her as best I could, but she wouldn't stop.

Gruff must've heard her whimpers, because before I knew it, the hatchling was staring wide-eyed at the hobblegrunt's changing colors. I knew a hobblegrunt had the ability to manipulate another dragon's mood somewhat, but by the looks of it, Gruff wasn't using it on the baby. Instead, she only altered her colors to distract the hatchling from everything around her.

"Pw..pwetty…" The hatchling giggled. Both Dawn and I purred at our daughter. It had been the first time she'd spoken, and though she seemed to have a lisp, we didn't care at the moment. The hobblegrunt took one more step closer and then craned her neck out to smell around for the infant. It wasn't long before she pin-pointed her location. When she did, her frills extended fully.

I had expected the movement to startle the hatchling, but it had the opposite effect on her. She giggled playfully and began pawing at the air, as if she could reach out to touch the brightly-colored dragon even though they kept their distance.

"Gruff." She tilted her head, but continued to change shades, albeit slower than before. "I think you've just gained a new friend."

The hobblegrunt's colors brightened a bit at the statement. "A-any hobblegrunt can do this." She muttered sheepishly. I gave the blue-eyed hatchling a gentle shove towards Gruff. Without another moment to spare, the baby ran to the hobblegrunt and reached out to the older dragon's head, which was too far above the ground for her to get to.

"Not just anyone can get her to speak. Besides, she seems to like you." Gruff brought her head down to the ground and gave the infant a quick sniff. Before she could pull away, the hatchling latched onto the middle of her face. From this position, the small night fury could see the frills much more closely as the shades of color changed.

She wobbly made her way to the hobblegrunt's forehead, and proceeded to paw at the frills. At this age, thankfully, her claws are dulled and barely coming out, so Gruff felt no pain whatsoever.

Dawn shifted her weight and edged closer to her daughter. Sensing the dragon's anxious mood, Gruff's frills were pulled back. The hobblegrunt's colors stopped changing, as did the hatchling's happy gurgles, wondering why her playmate had stopped.

As softly as Gruff could, she set the hatchling down on the ground, and pushed her towards her mother with her snout. As soon as she was within reach, Dawn grabbed her by the scruff and brought her back to her sibling in front of my chest.

"How about we go to your new home. Hmm? Does that sound good, little one?" I cooed at the amber-eyed hatchling. "Da!" She cried in reply.

I grabbed her scruff in my mouth, and got to my feet. I motioned my head for Dawn to follow. My mate kept as low to the ground as she could with the infant in her mouth. Stormfly and Cloudjumper had made the crowd surrounding us create a path. I bowed my head gratefully at them as we passed by. I was surprised when I saw Gruff following closely behind us. She kept sniffing the ground and zigzagging her head back and forth like a snake, probably trying to keep anyone from getting too close, but I couldn't be sure.

Hiccup and Astrid were on either side of us. Hiccup by Dawn's, and Astrid next to mine. A few scuttleclaws flew overhead, but I assured Dawn they meant no harm. "They're just annoying… chewing on _everything_." I grumbled. However calm _I _was, Dawn's eyes kept darting back and forth at every small movement around us.

I just hoped she'd feel safe here soon.

* * *

**Leave a review if you liked it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! I have to admit, I had a writers block for awhile... but here it is. Please excuse any errors, it was about midnight when I wrote most of this. I'll go back and fix them later.**

* * *

"Home sweet home." Hiccup sighed as he moved through the doorway. I warbled thickly in agreement.

Astrid leant against the outside of the house, waiting for Dawn and I to go in. As I passed her, I let my tail brush her distended belly. I didn't have to look to know she appreciated the action.

The human nest was the same as always; cozy. Sure, it wasn't like a night fury's normal place to raise their young, but it was safe, warm, and large enough to house it's new inhabitants. I turned and waited for Dawn to follow. She had stopped right on the other side of the doorway. The way her ears were pulled back and how her eyes widened told me all I needed to know. Not to mention her scent as well.

I set the amber-eyed hatchling in Hiccup's arms, and bounded back to Dawn's side. She hadn't moved an inch.

Trying to ease her nervousness, I pressed my body against hers as I circled her until finally reaching her neck. A nearly inaudible purr escaped her throat, but she still stood her ground and refused to go in the building. "Dawn. You can trust us. There is absolutely nothing here that will harm you."

She shook her head slowly and put the blue-eyed hatchling on the ground to speak. "It's not that…" She nonchalantly flicked her ear. "I don't deserve this. Not the new home, not the new family, and especially not _you_."

I snorted and lifted my upper lip. "Don't say that."

"I was a single mother abandoned by my mate and then an _alpha_ of all things comes along and replaces him! I haven't done _anything _to deserve this!"

I covered her with one of my wings. "Just because your last mate was an idiot not to release what he'd lost doesn't mean you're any less deserving. Me being alpha just so happens to be a happy coincidence. Even if I wasn't, I'd still want to keep you safe."

She lowered her head in shame.

"Besides, it's not often I offer myself to be another's mate." I pushed my forehead to her chin, and then ducked down to pick up our daughter, only to find that she'd vanished. The blue-eyed hatchling was nowhere to be seen. I let out a small yip as I began to panic. Sniffing the ground, I managed to pick up her scent, but I couldn't quite determine what direction she went.

"Toothless?" I sensed Dawn's fear scent as, she too, realized our hatchling was missing.

"Where could she have-"

I stopped when I spotted her waddling to Gruff. I felt my heart rate slow instantly at knowing she was safe. "Hey you…" I cooed behind her. She turned her big blue eyes to me and changed her course, tripping on her wing in the process. Instead of whining out in pain as I'd predicted, she just kept coming towards me.

"D…daa… daa." She tried. Her wings began dragging across the ground, and I leant forward before she stepped on them again. Just as I'd thought, she clumsily tripped, but I was there to catch her.

"Come on little one." I made sure she was securely on my head before turning back Dawn. I pressed against her side as I passed her to the doorway. "You too."

Though she was still hesitant, she followed suite behind me. When her pupils dilated due to the loss of light, she gazed around the room in wonder. I desperately wanted to show her where she would be sleeping, but a human nest _was _a new sight for her, and I didn't want to push her further.

"Da!" The amber-eyed hatchling squeaked from Hiccup's arms. The infant's voice seemed to calm her mother, because Dawn's ears perked up at the noise. Hiccup laughed when the hatchling crawled up to his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

After managing to get next to his face, she tried climbing further and up onto his head, but she couldn't quite get enough leverage.

Gently, I pushed her hind end with enough force to get her to her destination. She made a sound similar to a terrible terror before getting a firm grip on the top of Hiccup's head. The man below her winced as her small claws came out.

"Ow ow ow! Be careful!" The hatchling seemed to be enjoying the situation and began pawing at Hiccup's ear. "Alright, that's enough!" He picked her up by her armpits, and held her at arm's length. "That's not a toy." He told her sternly. Her ears drooped down and her lower jaw started shaking. _Oh no… _

Not a moment later, the hatchling let out a loud whine. Hiccup jumped at the noise. "Oh man… oh gods… What do I do!" He frantically darted his eyes from the infant to me. "Toothless! I need a little help!" I snorted. He was the one who got himself into this situation, and _he _was the one who was going to fix it.

The hatchling let out the highest squeal yet. "Come, on, Bud!"

"Get used to it, Hiccup." Astrid watched from the door. "If you can't take care of a baby dragon, how do expect to take care of your own kid?" She rested a hand on her belly.

He grimaced and brought the hatchling back to his chest. "Calm down…" The infant still cried in his arms, albeit quieter than before. "Are we going to name them?" Astrid gestured to the hatchling. Hiccup, still trying to get the baby to stop crying, answered, "We're going to have to, because I don't think they're going anywhere." He finally gave up and just put my daughter back on his head. Almost immediately, she cooed and bit his ear.

"Oh come on! Really!?"

Astrid laughed at her husband. "You shouldn't have given in that easily."

I bobbed my head in agreement, but when I did so, the blue-eyed hatchling on my head squeaked in fear and nearly fell off. "Oops. Sorry little one." I put my head flat on the ground to let her crawl off.

Dawn had skittishly inched to Hiccup and bumped his shoulder to get his attention. The two both watched each other with cautious gazes. "Dawn?" I questioned her.

Hiccup tentatively reached out to scratch her chin, and to my surprise, Dawn didn't back away from his touch. "You're going to need a name." He mostly said to himself. She huffed and moved a little closer so she could grab the hatchling on his head.

"M…ma!" She squeaked.

"What about… Amber?" I pulled my ears back and gave him an unamused look. "Alright, alright… hmm…" He pulled back and stroked his chin in thought.

"Freya?" Astrid spoke from the doorway.

I didn't know much about human religion, but I knew their major gods and goddesses. It seemed fitting that Dawn be named after their goddess of love and fertility.

Dawn seemed to agree with me, because she turned to Astrid and bowed her head.

"So, _Freya_, I take it you like the name?" Hiccup asked. She purred and tried giving a gummy smile, only for it to turn out like a snarl. It was especially difficult with the hatchling in her mouth. Thankfully, Hiccup could tell what she was trying to do, and chuckled as he rubbed her head.

"Now… what about _these _cuties?" He knelt down so he was at the amber-eyed hatchling's eye height. She squirmed at the sight of him, constantly opening and closing her mouth, creating a wet 'thump' sound each time she did. "Is that one a girl?" Astrid made her way slowly to Hiccup and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yup. She looks just like her mother too…" The infant in _Freya's _mouth sucked in a short breath and began shutting its eyes. "What's wr-"

I was cut off when a bright flash of light came from the hatchling's mouth and flew across the room. Hiccup barely had time to duck his head before the miniature fire ball was emitted from the small night fury. The blast managed to hit the mantle of the fireplace, and knock down a hanging axe.

I looked at the hatchling with wide eyes. How could something so _small_ cause something like _that_? She merely licked her upper jaw and tiled her head.

"Um… Hiccup?" Astrid warned. I turned back to my rider and jumped a bit. Apparently, he hadn't dodged the plasma blast fast enough, and it had caught fire to his hair. He rose his eyebrow in confusion, that is, until he looked up and saw his singed hair.

"Ack!" He skittered back and managed to trip over the leg of a chair, and onto the floor. "Sweet mother of THOR that hurts!" He whined when he finally patted the fire out.

I honestly didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned about my rider. My worries were set aside the moment Astrid tended to his new wound, no matter how small it was.

"Well, she sure likes causing trouble, doesn't she?" He muttered. As if to respond to him, she cooed happily. "I say we call her Blythe." Astrid crossed her arms. "Unless you've got any other better ideas."

"I'm not very good at coming up with names, so I'll just let you choose."

Her eyes narrowed. "You'd better not say that when your son or daughter's born."

He gulped and held his hands up. "N-never dream of it!"

The newly named Blythe squirmed in her mother's grip and snapped her jaws once again. "D..down!" She whined. Freya groaned and did as told. Blythe nearly sprinted back to Hiccup before he could get up. "Oh man-" He was thrown back when Blythe sat on his chest.

I laughed at the scene, and turned to see Freya enjoying it as much as I was.

"Hey! Get off me!" Hiccup half-ordered, half-laughed.

Astrid pushed herself to her feet with a grunt. "Well, if you're going to play around with baby night furies, I think I'm going to sit down for a bit."

Within a heartbeat, Hiccup was concerned. "You okay?" She waved him off and plopped herself down in the nearest chair. "Yeah, fine. Today's just been… busy."

"Tell me about it." Hiccup and I both murmured.

* * *

**Finally named one of the babehs. Yay! It's pronounced like Blith, so that it rhymes with myth. **

**I want to draw, but I don't know what to do. So what scene in this story should I do? (I'm NOT doing a comic... I don't have that much time on my hands)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. I've been a bit busy... and lazy. Let's not forget lazy. I'm sorry for those of you who really like this story and have to wait for my fat butt to get into gear... but I can't help but procrastinate, especially since this story doesn't have a deadline.**

**A special thanks to ArrowheadLock :)**

**They didn't do much, but since I'm drawing a cover art for them, and again, being a procrastinator, I thought I'd give them something in case I take forever to draw it...**

**But anyways, enjoy :D**

* * *

Eventually, Freya started warming up to the place, and settled into the nearest corner with Blythe and her sister. I lied beside her, but kept a good eye on Hiccup and Astrid. The couple were stretched across the couch, with Astrid snuggled into her husband's chest.

The two of them began throwing names back and forth for the other hatchling.

The said infant was climbing my head clumsily, clawing my nose by accident. Once she reached the dip between my shoulder blades, she circled a few times before finally curling into a ball.

"Agnes… Starkard… Wilma…" Hiccup drawled off slowly, his arms squeezing Astrid lightly. She snorted and threw her head back. "You're horrible!

"What's so bad about Agnes?!" He whined. "It's not fit for a _dragon_, yak-brain!" Astrid laughed. "Especially a _night fury_. She needs something… _powerful_."

While they were debating on a name, I turned my head back to face Freya's. She was trying to lick Blythe clean, but the hatchling would have none of it and continuously squirmed away each time her mother's tongue grazed her side. "No!" She squeaked and sought protection from the cleaning by snuggling against my cheek.

"Blythe." I growled sternly. She winced away from me and curled herself into a ball, looking up at me with fearful eyes. I admit, I almost gave in to those terrified amber orbs. Anyone would have, but I blinked a few times to clear my head, and I nudged her back to Freya. "You're getting washed whether you like it or not." I muttered.

Blythe retaliated and spun around to bite my nose. "No clean!"

In an attempt to scare her back to Freya's arms, my growl escalated to the point the other hatchling on my back began protesting from the vibrations being sent through my body. Blythe scampered away from me and to her mother in a matter of seconds. Thankfully, Freya caught on and wrapped our daughter in her paws before she could get away. "Mama! No!" Blythe pushed with all her might against her mother's tongue, only to have it slather her more thoroughly.

I watched my new daughter in amazement. She's barely even a day old, and her personality is already this developed. Both of them, for that matter. Blythe was much more defiant than her sister, but both of them seemed to be equally as curious, as well as dependent on Freya and I.

I felt myself tense at knowing two, defenseless, babies were counting on me to protect them. _What if I couldn't? _I asked myself. _What if something happens and I'm not there to save them? What if-_

"Toothless?" I jumped a bit when Freya's voice broke through my thoughts. "Hmm…?" She released Blythe from her bath and lied her head on the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shifted my weight carefully in order to keep the hatchling on my back in place.

"What was your name… before you met Hiccup?" I glanced up at her for a few seconds, debating whether to actually tell her. I _did_ only know her for a short while, but what harm could come from a name?

"Ignacion."

"It suits you…" Freya purred. "Why don't you let the other dragons call you that?"

"It's not a name I'm proud of." She narrowed her eyes. "And _Toothless_ is a name to be proud of?"

"Not in the literal sense. I mean the reputation I made with it. I was a rogue back then…" I huffed out a long breath as I thought back to those times. "It's not a life I want to be reminded of."

Freya lifted Blythe from her arms, and set her between us. "And what about you?" She tilted her head at the question. "What would you rather be called here? Freya… or Dawn?"

"I-I guess… F-Freya." Blythe crawled up the side of my face to lie beside her sister. Both Freya and I purred softly at the action.

"I'm not changing my name because I'm ashamed of what I did before I met you or Hiccup… but because… I don't know… to start anew." She snuck a glance at the door to see the Stormfly guarding it. No doubt to prevent dragons from coming in. "I mean… it really feels like a whole other life being here."

I stretched my head and licked her paw. "I'm sorry if the change is too much." She let out a small snort. "It's not. Well, maybe it is… but it's for the better." I saw her body relax a bit more as she breathed out a long sigh.

"Alpha."

I craned my neck around to find Cloudjumper leaning his head sideways to see inside the building. "The others shouldn't be a problem for tonight, but I'm not sure they'll behave tomorrow."

I bowed my head. "Thank you Cloudjumper… Stormfly." She squawked happily and dipped her head. When I looked over at the blue nadder, I spotted Gruff not far behind her, scratching at the ground. "You too, Gruff."

The hobblegrunt's frills expanded in surprise. "Y-you're welcome, A-Alpha, but… what did I do?"

"For giving our daughter her first friend."

Gruff lowered herself into a bow. "I-it's my pleasure to be acquainted with her, Alpha." I gave her a short grunt of approval, knowing she wouldn't see me nod.

A hushed yell from inside made me turn to find Hiccup and Astrid clearly still arguing about a name. I was assuming their conversation would continue through to the next morning, but then Hiccup actually had a good idea.

"What about Shade?" It wasn't anything that really stood out, really, but that seemed to fit with the timid hatchling on my back. So far, she preferred staying next to me, like a shadow.

"I don't know…" Astrid started.

I tried to think of something that would get their attention without disturbing the babies on my back. I grunted as softly as I could. But when that didn't work, I swished my tail back and forth, creating a scuffing sound against the wooden floorboards, and actually knocking over an empty barrel.

"Toothless, I've told you before, don't-" He stopped when he saw me. I ceased my fidgeting and cooed, shifting my eyes away from his to look up at my daughter, trying to convey the message.

"Don't tell me _you _think I'm bad at coming up with names too?" I cooed softly at him, trying to convey what I wanted to say so he'd understand. "What?… Did I say something?" I grunted and lied my head onto the ground.

Thankfully, Astrid caught on to my actions. "Shade?"

I purred so hard, I thought my throat would start hurting.

"And _you_ thought I was horrible at making them up."

"You _are_, yak-brain. I mean… _Itchy Armpit_? Really?"

Hiccup held his hands up in defense. "That was Toothless! I swear!"

I rolled my eyes. I'd wanted to name the place Furies Perch, but it wasn't _my _fault he took my scratchy armpit as a name. "Idiot." I muttered.

A light nudge on my paw brought my attention over to Freya. "Shade, huh?"

"You like it?"

She glanced up at her daughter for a moment, pondering over the question. After a few seconds, I was worried she didn't agree with my judgement, but then she gave my nose a soft lick. "It's perfect."

* * *

**So yeah... Did you enjoy it? Cuz I know it's a bit short than the other chapters.**


End file.
